warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winterkratzer
Winterkratzer NachtClan Anführer Dunkelstern - schwarzer Kater mit hellem Fleck zwischen den Augen Zweiter Anführer Lichtblatt - weiße Kätzin mit braunen Flecken Mentorin von Weizenpfote Heiler Beerenschweif - hellbraune Kätzin Mentorin von Fangpfote Krieger Moorstein - brauner Kater Blumenpelz - heller Kater mit lachsfarbenen Strich auf dem Rücken Mentor von Krautpfote Wolkenfeder - graue Kätzin mit flauschigem Fell Vogelflug - brauner Kater Mentor von Rosenpfote Mondherz - silberne Kätzin Mentorin von Winterpfote Dämmerregen - dunkler Kater mit hellgrauen Flecken Graufell - graue Kätzin Kieselfuß - weiße Kätzin mit grauen Vorderpfoten Schüler Winterpfote - weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Flecken Rosenpfote - hellgraue Kätzin mit braunen Flecken am Schwanz Weizenpfote - sandfarbene Kätzin Fangpfote - hellgrauer Kater mit großen Pfoten Krautpfote - hellbrauner Kater mit schwarzen Flecken Königinnen Schattenwolke - hellbraune Kätzin mit weißen Flecken Mutter von Honig -', '''Schmetterling -', 'Blitz -' und '''Wundjunges Älteste Abendlicht - hellroter Kater Nachtgesicht - braune Kätzin mit schwarzen Flecken im Gesicht; ehemaliges Hauskätzchen BlitzClan Anführer Steinstern - hellgraue Kätzin mit weißen Flecken Zweiter Anführer Feuerpelz - feuerroter Kater Heiler Flammenfell - sandfarbene Kätzin Lichtblick - weiße Kätzin Krieger Fetzenklang - schwarz, brauner Kater Mentor von Kratzpfote Bachplätscher - graue Kätzin mit blauen, blinden Augen Mentorin von Löwenpfote Blauherz - schwarze Kätzin Springmauskralle - kleiner Kater mit kurzen Krallen Schüler Kratzpfote - weißer Kater mit langen Krallen Löwenpfote - dunkler Kater mit einem blinden Auge MoorClan Anführer Eichenstern - braune Kätzin Zweiter Anführer Blattsprung - schwarze Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Heiler Grünauge - weißer Kater mit ausdrucksstarken, grünen Augen Mottenherz - weiße Kätzin mit grauen Flecken Krieger Nussherz - braune Kätzin mit einem zerfetzten Ohr Baumkralle - weißer Kater mit blauen Augen Mentor von Blumenpfote Bunttupfer - schwarzgrauer Kater Mentor von Heidepfote Krallenpelz - roter Kater mit grauen Augen Drosselfell - braune Kätzin mit weißen Ringen um das linke Auge Mentorin von Mondpfote Schüler Blumenpfote - graue Kätzin Heidepfote - sandfarbener Kater mit braunen Flecken Mondpfote - silberner Kater SternenClan Anführer Himmelsfeder - weiße Kätzin mit grauen Augen Zweiter Anführer Tautropfen - graue Kätzin mit grünen Augen Wichtige Katzen Tupfenlicht - schildpattfarbener Kater Wasserauge - brauner Kater mit blauen Augen Maulpfote - grauer Kater mit schiefen Fuß Froschhüpfer - weiße Kätzin mit langen Hinterbeinen Wacholderjunges - braune Kätzin Bruchjunges - grauer Kater mit gebrochenem Vorderbein Andere Katzen Blume - braune Kätzin Regen - grauer Kater Whistle - weißer Kater 1.Kapitel Winterpfote tappte aufgeregt hinter Mondherz her. Das war ihr erster Ausflug außerhalb des Lagers, denn sie hatte sich die ersten drei Tage um den Ältesten Abendlicht gekümmert. Mondherz hatte gesagt, dass es zu den Pflichten der Schüler gehörte, sich um die Ältesten zu kümmern. Obwohl Abendsonne nett waren und ihr Geschichten über seine Schülerzeit erzählt hatte, hatte Winterpfote sich danach gesehnt, das Territorium zu erkunden und Jagen und Kämpfen zu lernen. Heute war es endlich so weit gewesen. Mondherz hatte sie früh geweckt und nun führte sie sie durch den Wald. "Schau mal dort drüben." Mondherz schnippte mit ihrem Schwanz in die Richtung einer Lichtung, die Mitten im Wald lag. "Das ist die Mausewiese. In der Blattfrische wimmelt es da nur so von Mäusen. Riechst du sie? Merke dir den Weg gut. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dort ziemlich oft jagen." Winterpfote schnupperte und roch Maus. "Wie viele sind dort?" Mondherz schaute sie nachdenklich an. "Nehme dein Gehör zur Hilfe. Wie viele Mäuse hörst du?" Winterpfote stellte die Ohren auf. Hinter einem Busch hörte sie ein rascheln und trippeln. Winterpfotes Ohren zuckten in Richtung des großen Baumes, wo sich sehr wahrscheinlich Mäuse aufhielten, weil dort viele Nüsse lagen. Dort hörte sie ein Quicken. "Ich glaube es sind fünf in der Nähe." Winterpfote sah Mondherz abwartend an. "Sehr gut. Nun komm, ich will dir noch die Senke und die Höhle zeigen." Mondherz drehte sich um und sprang zurück ins Gebüsch. Wir lassen die Beute entkommen? Winterpfotes Nase zuckte. Sie ging in die Kauerstellung und roch ob der Wind richtig war. Auf leisen Pfoten schob sie sich zu dem Baum, an dessen Wurzeln sie eine Maus erblickt hatte. Immer näher schlich sie an sie heran. Sie schnupperte nochmal und achtete dann nur noch auf die Maus. Jetzt! Sie sprang. Und landete direkt auf der erschrockenen Maus. Winterpfote tötete sie sofort. Zufrieden leckte sie sich die Lippen. Ihr erster Fang und dann noch so eine fette Maus. "Winterpfote?" Mondherz trat aus dem Gebüsch. Winterpfote drehte sich um und Mondherz entdeckte die Maus in ihrem Maul. "Gut gemacht! Die würde Abendlicht bestimmt gerne essen." Ihre Augen leuchteten. "Vergrab sie hier. Dann können wir sie auf dem Rückweg holen." Ein paar Herzschläge später sprangen die beiden weiter durch den Wald. "Das ist die Übungskuhle. Dort wird dein Kampftraining stattfinden." Sie schnippte in die Richtung einer sandigen von vier Birken umgebenen Kuhle. "Und dort ist der Krähenhof. Geh dort lieber nicht hin." Sie erreichten eine versteckte Höhle. "Hier findet die Nachtprüfung statt. Es wird geprüft, wie gut man im Dunkeln jagen kann." Mondherz schaute durch das Blätterdach. "Jetzt sollten wir zum Lager zurück gehen." Auf dem Rückweg sammelten sie noch Winterpfotes Maus ein und brachten sie in das Lager. Dämmerregen tappte an ihnen vorbei zum Ausgang: "Guter Fang. Abendlicht wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen." Stolz ging Winterpfote zum Frischbeutehaufen und legte die Maus oben drauf. Nachtgesicht kam mit Krautjunges angesprungen und schnurrte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Fang!" Stolz betrachtete sie die Maus ihres Schützlings. "Du kannst stolz auf sie sein. Am besten bringst du sie gleich Abendlicht." "Das mache ich." Winterpfote schaute Nachtgesicht fragend an. "Und wo wollt ihr hin?" Stolz antwortete die: "Ich bringe Krautjunges zum Heilerbau! Dort kann er alles für seine Schülerzeit erkunden." Winterpfote sah Krautjunges erstaunt an: "Du willst Heiler werden?" Krautjunges hatte ihr immer erzählt wie er sich auf seine Ausbildung zum Krieger freue. Krautjunges starrte auf seine Pfoten. "Komm jetzt, Krautjunges. Du wirst jetzt Beerenschweif und Fangpfote kennenlernen. Du wirst genug Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, also freunde dich lieber mit ihnen an!" Nachtgesicht scheuchte ihren Sohn zum Heilerbau. Winterpfote sah Mondherz fragend an. Diese schaute mit erstaunt zuckenden Schnurrhaaren hinter Nachtgesicht und Krautjunges. "Mir hat er immer erzählt, dass er Krieger werden will." Mit zuckendem Schwanz sagte sie zu Winterpfote: "Bring die Maus schonmal Abendlicht, ich muss noch mit Krautjunges reden." Mit diesem Worten sprang sie zum Heilerbau, in dem die beiden verschwunden waren. Überrascht hob Winterpfote die Maus auf und tappte zum Ältesten Bau. Dort fand sie Kieselpfote, die gerade das Nest des hellroten Katers säuberte und neu mit Moos einlegte. "Das sollte reichen, Abendlicht. Aber wenn dir eine Stelle zu hart ist, stopfe ich die wieder aus", sagte sie zu Abendlicht. "Danke", sagte der und legte sich in sein neues Nest. "Es ist perfekt, Kieselpfote." Kieselpfote nickte und drehte sich um. "Hallo, Winterpfote. Wie wars?" Sie blickte auf die Maus die Winterpfote im Maul trug. "Hast du die gefangen?" Winterpfote nickte stolz. "Gut gemacht." Kieselpfote strich mit ihrem Schwanz über Winterpfotes Flanke. "Erzählst du mir gleich davon?" Als Winterpfote nickte, schnurrte Kieselpfote und ging aus dem Bau. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner ersten Beute", schnurrte Abendlicht hinter ihr. "Was führt dich zu mir?" Winterpfote legte ihren Fang vor Abendlichts Pfoten. "Ich wollte dir diese Maus bringen." Abendlichts Augen leuchteten auf. "Danke, Winterpfote." Er biss in die weiche Haut der Maus. "Köstlich." Winterpfote sprang aus dem Bau. Auf der Lichtung blieb sie unschlüssig stehen. Sie sah das Kieselpfote sich einen kleinen Sperling von dem Frischbeutehaufen nahm und ihn zum Farnfleck in der Nähe des Schülerbaus brachte. Erst jetzt merkte Winterpfote wie hungrig sie war. Während sie zum Frischbeutehaufen aufbrach entdeckte sie Mondherz, die mit Krautjunges vor dem Heilerbau stand und wild mit Nachtgesicht diskutierte. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Frischbeutehaufen änderte sie die Richtung und lief zu Mondherz. Von Nahen hörte sie Nachtgesicht sagen: "Aber er will doch Heiler werden!" "Er antwortet nicht mal, wenn andere ihn fragen, warum er Heilerschüler werden will. Und mir hat er erzählt, dass er Krieger werden will." Mondherz schnaubte. "Das hat er mir auch erzählt." Alle drehten sich nach Winterpfote um, die gerade zu ihnen tappte. "Wie...?" Nachtgesicht drehte sich um als fangpfote aus dem Bau trat. "Was ist denn hier los?" Mondherz trat vor: "Ich glaube Nachtgesicht lässt ihr Junges nicht über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Sie sagt, dass Krautjunges Heiler werden will, aber Winterpfote und ich haben von ihm gehört, dass er Krieger werden will." Verständnisvoll blickte sie zu Krautjunges. "Nachtgesicht lässt ihn nicht selbst entscheiden." Beerenschweif, die alles mitgehört hatte, trat vor: "Ich würde sagen, wir fragen Krautjunges selbst. Du bist immer im Heilerbau willkommen, aber es ist auch in Ordnung das Kriegerdasein zu wählen." Alle starrten Krautjunges erwartungsvoll an. Schüchtern schaute er nachtgesicht an, die ihn aufmunternd zu nickte: "Ich wollte schon immer Krieger werden, aber Nachtgesicht hat gesagt, dass ich dem Clan besser als Heiler dienen kann. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie kein Amt annehmen könnte und ich uns beiden mehr Respekt als Heiler und nicht als Krieger holen könnte." Ängstlich schaute er Nachtgesicht in die Augen und sah ein wütendes Schimmern darin. "Es ist gut, dass du Krieger werden willst dann bin ich nicht so allein im Schülerbau, wenn Kieselpfote zum Krieger ernannt wird." Freundschaftlich stupste Winterpfote Krautjunges an. In diesem Moment rief Dunkelstern: "Alle Katzen die alt genug sind um zu Jagen versammeln sich am Redefelsen!" Die Katzen sprangen aus ihren Bauen, sahen von ihrer Mahlzeit hoch und kamen durch den Ginstertunnel geflitzt. Winterpfote suchte sich einen Platz neben Kieselpfote, die aufgeregt von dem einen Bein aufs andere sprang. "Wirst du zur Kriegerin ernannt?" Winterpfote sah sie fragend an. Mit leuchtenden Augen nickte Kieselpfote. "Ich habe die Prüfung gestern bestanden." Schnurrend leckte Winterpfote sie zwischen den Ohren. "Das ist ja klasse! Glückwunsch!" Bevor Kieselpfote antworten konnte, rief Dunkelstern: "Kieselpfote, tritt vor." Aufgeregt sprang Kieselpfote nach vorne. "SternenClan, ich bitte dich auf diese Schülerin herab zu blicken. Sie hat hart gearbeitet um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen. Kieselpfote, wirst du den SternenClan auf Ewig ehren und deinen Clan mit deinem Leben beschützen?" Kieselpfote miaute ernst: "Ich verspreche es." "So gebe ich dir mit Hilfe des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Kieselpfote, von diesem Tag an wirst du Kieselfuß heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Treue und Tapferkeit und heißt dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des NachtClans willkommen." Nachtstern trat vor und legte seine Schnauze auf Kieselfuß Kopf. "Kieselfuß! Kieselfuß!" Der Clan jubelte den neuen Namen der Kriegerin. Begeistert sprang Winterpfote zu Kieselfuß und berührte ihre Nase. "Das war super." Verlegen leckte Kieselfuß sich die Brust. "Danke." 2. Kapitel Unruhig tappte Winterpfote vor ihrem Bau auf und ab. Heute würde sie zum ersten Mal zur großen Versammlung am Moorstein gehen. Aber Dunkelstern gerade erst vor einem Kampf mit dem MoorClan gewarnt, da diese zwei Kaninchen und drei Mäuse gestohlen hatten. "Allmählich geht das zu weit. Auf der großen Versammlung werde ich den MoorClan warnen. Wenn wir noch einmal gestohlene Beute auf unserem Territorium entdecken werden wir sie angreifen", hatte Dunkelstern gesagt. Darauf hatte der Clan gejubelt. Winterpfote blickte auf, als Dunkelstern rief: "Kommt, wir gehen!" Winterpfote sprang zu Mondherz, die sich gerade aufmachte um Dunkelstern zu folgen. "Wird er den MoorClan wirklich warnen?" Fragend sah Winterpfote Mondherz an. Die drehte sich um und miaute: "Ich glaube schon, aber Dunkelstern muss selbst entscheiden ob das der richtige Moment für ein Kampf ist." Mondherz schloss auf und lief dann neben Dunkelstern, der sich sofort anfing sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Da kam Krautpfote zu Winterpfote angesprungen. "Ist das nicht aufregend? Unsere erste große Versammlung und direkt wird einem Clan gewarnt!" Winterpfote nickte. Eine Weile liefen sie und Krautjunges schweigend nebeneinander her bis Blumenpelz, Krautpfotes Mentor zu ihnen trat. "Dort ist schon die Moorsenke. Und denkt an das was ich euch gesagt habe." Dann sprang er in die Senke. Krautpfote und Winterpfote folgten ihm und blieben erstaunt stehen. So viele Katzen hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Da kam Graufell zu ihnen. "Soll ich euch ein paar Schüler vorstelle?" Erleichtert nickten die beiden und folgten Graufell zu einem Farnfleck, wo vier Schüler standen und redeten. "Das ist Mondpfote." Graufell schnippte mit ihrem Schwanz zu einem silbernen Kater, der sich umdrehte und Winterpfote anstarrte. Schüchtern blickte Winterpfote auf ihre Pfoten. "Und das ist Kratzpfote." Sie zeigte auf einen weißen Kater, der Winterpfote und Krautpfote neugierig anschaute. "Das ist Löwenpfote. Er ist zwar auf einem Auge blind, aber lass dich davon nicht täuschen. Er ist stärker als du denkst." Sie schnippte zu einen dunkelbraunen Kater der sich angeregt mit einer grauen Kätzin unterhalten hatte. "Und die Kätzin da heißt Blumenpfote." Die graue Kätzin sah auf und nickte den beiden Schülern zu, während Löwenpfote sie mit dem nicht erblindetem Auge neugierig und stolz über die Worte Graufells beäugte. Winterpfote miaute zögernd: „Mein Name ist Winterpfote und das ist Krautpfote.“ Die anderen Schüler begrüßten sie mit einem Neigen des Kopfes und Graufell Schlich langsam davon, während Mondpfote fragte: „Ihr seid die neuen Schüler des NachtClans, oder? Willkommen!“ Aber während er sprach schaute er Krautpfote überhaupt nicht an, sondern musterte Winterpfote interessiert. „Kommt zu uns.“ Löwenpfote machte eine einladende Bewegung und Winterpfote und Krautpfote traten unsicher ein Stück näher zu den Katzen. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Wintersturm